Captured Princess
by Magic Dragonfly
Summary: Slightly AU! Rin is captured by a king at the age of 14 who takes her in as his daughter against her will. Six years later she is forced to marry a complete stranger, but this stranger is actually a person from her past. RinXKohaku
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first FanFic since I re-edited my account. I'm starting over. Read and Review.

* * *

Rin sat on the ground drawing circles in the dirt with her finger. She used to do this when she was traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. Her hands were filthy. Father would hate that. Not like she cared. A real father wouldn't slay her foster dad just because he happened to be a demon. Despite Rin's pleas, this foolish warrior had killed Sesshomaru using great power and taken Rin to his castle to live like a princess, not something she wanted. She felt like a captive, not being allowed to leave the castle or its huge yard. Even her safe haven, the courtyard leading from her room where she was now, felt confining. Her father knew that she would run if given the chance.

"Your Highness Rin, your father wishes for you to get dressed," a castle guard said dryly as he approached. Rin nodded and stood up. Her raven black hair was covered in dust. Her father would be furious if he saw her like this. Rin dismissed the guard and walked into her room. A pink dress was

lying out on the bed. Pink. The dress she had made for today was dark green. Obviously her father had objected to the dark color.

"It's not a proper color to be wearing when you meet your husband-to-be" Rin said in a mocking tone. She took off her black shirt, the simplest piece of clothing she owned; it had intricate golden patterns all over it. Her father thought she deserved the very best. After taking her black, flowing, skirt off, she slipped into her dress. It was uncomfortable and itchy. Worst of all, the sleeves and bottom of the dress had _lace_.

"Ah, you look magnificent," Rin's father said as he entered the room. Her father walked into the room, crown on, and ready to impress. Rin scowled. The guests weren't ready to arrive until late this night. It was early morning and father was sure to have Rin practicing her "I do"s before long.

Rin stared at her father without commenting. Her father knew that she hated him but he still put on this perfect family act. It made Rin sick. Her freedom had been taken away from her at the age of fourteen, and now, six years later, he was trying to seal away any chance of freedom Rin had.

"Take that ridiculous ponytail out of your hair," her father finally said. Rin smiled. Her famous ponytail she never got rid of. It was how her hair was when Sesshomaru died. Rin slowly took her clump of bangs out of the tiny ponytail. He slid her hair tie onto her wrist.

The king stood up, "Lady Sango will be arriving shortly with Master Kohaku. Don't mess this up," He turned and left without another word. _Kohaku, Sango,_ those names sounded familiar but Rin couldn't place them. It was strange. Rin lay back on her bed. Tears welled up in her eyes. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.

* * *

Kohaku stiffened as he climbed into the cart. His sister paid the driver and the horses began to trot. He was silent. Why did the king insist on attacking the Demon Slayer's village? There were no demons except for the half-demon Inuyasha who visited occasionally. It was because of this that his sister had made an agreement with the king. Kohaku had been dumb enough to agree. Now he was stuck marrying a prissy and flaky princess.

"Kohaku, please. It's what's best for the village," his sister, Sango, pleaded. He turned away. She was lucky. She got to marry the man of her dreams and settle down and have five kids. It wasn't what Kohaku wanted but at least she got to choose.

Sango sighed. The journey to the castle would take only a few minutes but already the cold weather was getting to her. A harsh wind had picked up as they had started their journey. Clouds were settling around the castle, big and dark. Rain would be coming soon. A storm even.

The cart neared the castle and Kohaku shuddered. What kind of girl would this princess be? She was sure to be weak and delicate, as all princesses were, but how so? He jumped off the cart and watched as his sister stepped down off the cart gracefully. She was getting into the proper thing. He scowled at the guards who led them up the path.

* * *

Rin looked down at the people who arrived. They weren't rich. Her father appeared at the door to welcome the guests. That was her cue. She turned and floated down the stairs just like her father had instructed. She stopped at the end of the stairs, not looking at the guests. She hoped this would go smoothly, too. Maybe he would be nice. Maybe.

Kohaku looked up and stopped. She looked so familiar. Who was she? The girl approached him and they stood there, a foot away from each other. He was older than her by maybe four years or so. Kohaku lifted his hand up and gently clumped some of Rin's bangs in his hand. Rin slid the hair tie off of her hand and put up her small, classic, ponytail.

"Rin?" he said in disbelief. Rin was no princess; she used to travel with Sesshomaru before he was killed. Suddenly Rin stepped forward and hugged Kohaku tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let them fall. Finally someone who knew her from "before". Someone who didn't calculate how much her used napkin was worth while she was sitting right by them at the dinner table. Even if they never loved each other, it was still a great relief to know how much easier this was going to be…

* * *

So, how did you like it? I'm gonna try to keep on updating weekly if I can. I accept anything. Please be nice. Merry Christmas! Bye! MaeBunny 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I was captured by aliens and brainwashed for three months. I have been recovering ever since.

* * *

Rin smiled. She sat on her bed. Kohaku was sleeping in the room next to her. It was late but she couldn't sleep. Between the awkward dinner and the walk through the castle grounds, Rin had almost had a good time. It had been a nice day, and she was going to marry a good friend, well at least someone she knew. 

Flash Back Earlier

"You know each other?" Sango asked. She stared at Rin curiously, as if blaming her for something. Rin still had Kohaku in her hug. He was hugging her back. Tears welled up in her eyes, but years of training told her it wasn't proper to shed tears. Finally, they stopped hugging, the moment was getting awkward. Her father had started coughing, a cue to stop what ever she was doing.

"We have met before. Before Sesshomaru was murdered," Rin said coldly, casting a glare at her father. Kohaku's eyes widened in surprise. Sango gasped.

"I remember you now. I am sorry about Sesshomaru," Sango said. She placed a comforting hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin smiled. She felt safe with Sango and Kohaku around.

"What a shame," her father said dryly. Rin glared at him, trying to burn a hole in his forehead with her gaze. It was obvious to all that she had no love for her father. None at all. Her father awkwardly gestured to the dining hall. Fine plates were set out. Even the special glasses were out. Her dad sat at the head of the table. Sango took a seat by Kohaku. Rin sat at her father's right side, it was customary.

"How has the village been?" her father asked. It was small talk, easy enough to join in and it kept the night from growing too long. Rin looked at Kohaku. He looked nervous. Even Sango was looking around the room in awe, and she had her 'rich' act working pretty well.

"Fine, it certainly has been prospering for the last four years. People are coming and building new homes. I'm happy," Sango replied, smiling. The small talk continued until the food was brought out. It was a small meal, but it was grand. Each piece of food was prepared perfectly. Sango began delicately picking out food to eat. Kohaku just stared at the plates, unsure what to do. Rin took some food and looked at Kohaku. She smiled. He began to eat also. Her father had long since begun eating. Everyone was silent.

The meal was over soon and everyone sat there.

"Would you like to see the castle grounds? They are quite pretty at night," Rin offered. Kohaku nodded. He seemed anxious to get out of there.

"I shall stay inside, perhaps your father would show me around?" Sango asked. She was cold, and didn't want to go outside. Her father nodded. Rin got up and led Kohaku out into the garden, an acre of beautiful flowers and trees. The moon was full and bright. It cast light onto the flowers. They were everywhere. Between flowered bushes and endless rows of short trees, you could get lost. It was a paradise.

"I come here a lot to get away from my father," Rin said. Kohaku stared at her.

"You really hate him don't you?" he asked.

"Well, he killed my real father, Sesshomaru. He murdered him! Fluffy died protecting me! He used something, some sort of knife, all it took was one stab and he was dead!" Rin tried to fight back tears. She sat down on a stone bench. Kohaku sat on the ground, looking up at her.

"It's awful here. I'm trapped!" Rin yelled. Suddenly Kohaku was hugging her. He put his arm around her shoulder. Both of them closed their eyes. In silence they thought about what had happened.

"I know I'm not much, but I'm here now. I can't leave, I'm trapped now too. And, Rin, I will always be here for you."

* * *

End Flashback 

Rin sat up in her bed. Sango had left after a tearful goodbye. Then, Rin had to show Kohaku his new room. It was huge, gigantic. Hopefully he was comfortable. She touched her shoulder; she could still feel his arms around her. It was a great feeling to know that someone was there for her. Outside, the garden was locked up for the night. The flowers swayed in the wind. A figure stood by the bench. He wasn't completely solid, you couldn't see through him, yet, he was like a colorless shadow. You could just make out the silhouette or Sesshomaru, or rather, his ghost.

"Be safe, Rin," with a whisper, he was gone. No one had seen him. Finally, he could leave the earth.

* * *

Author's Notes: I almost gave up on FanFic, but I didn't! Aren't you glad? Review please! I'm working on chapter three as we speak! 3LOVE 3 


End file.
